Rowdyruff Boys Join the Powerpuff Girls Z Team
Rowdyruff Boys Joins the PowerPuff Girls Z Team is the second episode of the PowerPuff Girls Z Season 2 It is in the Demon Saga of the PowerPuff Girls Z taking place after Season 1 where HIM is defeated and the Rowdyruff Boys were brought back to the Lab by the Girls to discuss their Impersonations...This Episodes focuses on Brick's Relationship with Blossom and his Combat Skills...as well as his Supernatural Powers... Plot The Episode begins with Blossom watching Brick as he wakes up...Brick reminds Blossom that he "can't" do the Love Relationship stuff Blossom remarks by saying "We can Try" Brick then becomes depressive again and declares it would"ruin" his life...Blossom tells Brick to quit acting Stubborn...and Brick finally accepts her offer to be Blossom's Only Boyfriend...Blossom upon hearing Brick's Reply embraces him tightly...Brick guides her back to her seat...The Group are shown to be doing a Exam...but The Rest of the Scene is continued off screen...The Friends show their Rank Blossom becomes unsatisfied by her Rank so She asks Brick to give her his Grade...Brick compliments Blossom by saying a "B" is not that bad...but Blossom continues to complain...Brick Brightens Blossom by saying he will teach her how to get a "A+" next time...Blossom bear hugs Brick tightly embracing him causing him to squeal in pain...Blossom lets go of Brick apologizing for Hugging him Tightly...Buttercup celebrates Brick by declaring that Brick might be smarter than She is...Boomer compliments Bubbles by Informing her She is pretty smart and Bubbles thanks Boomer...Butch and Boomer Eventually look at their grades...then blames themselves for not studying...Brick vows to teach them next time...The Six have lunch...but The Cafeteria Apparently had Sports enlistment going on...The Six Choose Different Activities before The Six sit down to consume their Lunch...just then The Girls's Belts start to warn them...The Girls lies to the boys so they can leave the school...Butch and Boomer act like they are unaware of their situation...while Brick is completely aware of what they are doing...Butch and Boomer assume Brick was using telepathy but Brick Informs them that he is not a Psychic...Brick declares he really wants "Demonic" Powers Brick leads the Boys to the exit...Off Screen the Girls have already got dressed in their Z Outfits...Meanwhile Blossom has been looking for the Villain until the Villain finally shows up...Blossom lectures the Villain but Bubbles considers him a "Stranger" and The Villain reveals his name to be "Lazer Man" He claims that He looks down to Humans because humans are inferior to his Rank...Buttercup explains that The Human Species are Peaceful and Innocent...Realizing that the Girls are humans too...Begins to mock them...The Powerpuff Girls then engages with Lazer Man Blossom throws her Respective YoYo...but Lazer man easily grabs the YoYo and redirects the YoYo quickly towards Blossom...Blossom gets scared and looks away from the pain...but Bubbles rescues her by Catching her YoYo before returning it to her...Bubbles uses her new Move "Electric Giant Bubble" attack...but Lazer Man fires his Lazer Blaster at the Orb...evaporating it...Lazer Man then smashes Bubbles into a Building...Bubbles declares Lazer man as a Tough Enemy...Buttercup tries smashing Lazer man but His Armour Endures the Amy Rose Hammer...Buttercup tries descending and kicking Lazer Man's right leg but It still proves no effect...Lazer man slams Buttercup downwards then shooting her Abdomen causing her to become wounded...Buttercup labels Lazer man as "This Guy" Lazer man Batters Blossom with his Green Lazer Ray...Blossom finally gives up and claims that They are not able to defeat Lazer Man...Lazer man goes to smash Blossom but Lazer man becomes confused that She disappeared the Camera zooms in on Brick carrying Blossom bridal style...After Brick exposed her lies...Blossom believes that Brick found out that They were the PowerPuff Girls but Blossom remembered that Brick already knew she was a PowerPuff Because Brick was present when They were doing their Impersonation in their Powerpuff Outfits...Blossom asks Brick if he can help them fight Lazer man Brick puts Blossom down standing...Brick first inspects Lazer man to learn his statistics...Boomer questions Brick what he and Butch should do...Brick remarks with "Be my Back up!" then He soared at Lazer Man...Dodging his Beam...Brick mounts Lazer man's back Overpowering him...This Fortunately Injures Lazer man's veins...Lazer man flings Brick off of himself...Butch assaults Lazer man's Back Knee...Boomer manages to blind Lazer man temporarily immobilizing him...Lazer man swears that their battle is not over...Brick mocks Lazer man by smacking him in the face...Lazer man angrily retreats...The Girls embrace The Boys as Gratitude for rescuing them...Buttercup brings up the discovery of their secret identity...despite The Boys's full awareness...Bubbles asks why they hadn't use a different strategy...and weaknesses...Boomer suggests to use their natural abilities for the following battle...Buttercup accepts despite ignoring the objective...then Blossom gives The Boys a appealing Offer...Brick asks what that is...Blossom presents the Boys the permission to join their side...reaching her hand out to Brick...Brick unexpectedly accepts Blossom's Sweet offer...Blossom pulls Brick into a Hug...Informing him that She is Grateful He told her the Truth...Blossom kisses Brick's cheek much to his surprise...before flying off with her Sisters...Brick discusses Blossom's Kisses but while distracted Butch and Boomer fly off...Brick labels them "bastards" for ditching him... Characters * Brick- The Strongest Protagonist and Warrior...The Protagonist with OP powers... * Butch- The Weakest Protagonist of the Rowdyruff Boys following Brick... * Boomer- The Most Strategic of the Rowdyruff Boys following Brick...and one of the Main Protagonists... * Blossom- The Main Love Interest of Brick...Could be considered a Supporting Character and a Girlfriend to Brick... * Bubbles- a Supporting Character that is a Ally to Boomer...and a Sister Figure to Brick... * Buttercup- a Supporting Character that Is a Close Friend of Brick, Butch and Boomer...Is Mostly disgusting between Blossom and Brick's Romantic Relationship... * Fuzzy- a Main Villain of the Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls... * Lazer Man- the Main Villain of the Season...who the Powerpuff Girls have difficulty defeating him...Although Brick seems to easily defeat him with His HellFire Powers... * Mojo Jojo- The Second Main Villain for the Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys...He is also a Challenging Opponent to Take Down...Although Brick with his Bloodlust and Animosity towards him...can Obliterate him...